New Beginnings
by manda2594
Summary: New Years 1980. Who's Jackie going to kiss when the clock stikes 12? J/H some J/F *oneshot* rated T for language.


"Happy New Years!" everyone shouted as loud as they could in the Foreman household.

"Another year gone," thought Jackie. "Let's hope 1980 is the beginning of a better decade," she prayed as she gulped down the remnants of the cheap champagne in her glass.

Jackie's past year had certainly not gone the way she had planned. With Steven married to that whore, Donna off with that Randy guy, Michael in the dreaded city of Chicago, and Eric in Africa, the only one she had was Fez. Thank god for him, since no one else was planning to be her friend.

He sure is the perfect boyfriend. Even so, feelings for Steven still bubbled up in Jackie's stomach pretty frequently, even now just thinking back to her horrific year. She just had to push them down and look for Fez.

Where had he gone off to? There wasn't enough room for him to actually get lost. She pushed her way through the crowd. On her left, Mr. and Mrs. Forman were doing something old people should definitely not be allowed to do. Donna and Eric were on her right, rekindling the romance they left behind ever since Eric went abroad. Bob and Leo were in front of her. Bob was sobbing and Leo was consoling him. Through blurbs Jackie could make out the words "Florida," and "Miss you."

She didn't see Steven anywhere, but over Bob's shoulder she saw Fez and Kelso hugging and giggling like the two idiots they were. Jackie loved Fez and all, but the relationship he had with Michael could be a little annoying at times. Ah, who was she kidding, it got downright weird. In the end, Fez was an amazing boyfriend, and the good traits _had_ to outweigh the bad ones.

As she elbowed a sobbing Bob out of the way to go kiss Fez a Happy New Year, Steven appeared out of nowhere. Jackie looked around. Where the hell did he come from?

"Happy New Years Jacks," Hyde said in a throaty voice.

God how she missed him. His shades were off and his piercing blue eyes looked as if they could tell exactly what she was thinking. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and surely he could smell the alcohol on hers. They weren't drunk. Ok, maybe they were a little drunk. This couldn't end well.

Fez giggled in the background. This brought Jackie back to reality.

"Happy New Years Steven," she said trying to compose herself. "Now will you excuse me while I go give my _boyfriend_ a New Years kiss."

"Oh please," he sighed. "You don't love him. We all see it."

Jackie scoffed. "Steven, Fez is amazing, wonderful, perfect, and will always be a better boyfriend than you ever were."

It was supposed to sound insulting, but in the end, it sounded as if Jackie was trying to reassure herself more than him. Hyde rolled his eyes, but as Jackie tried to shove him out of the way he grabbed her waist.

"What are you doing!" she hissed.

"I miss you," he whispered.

It was wrong, but who cared anymore. She missed him too. Then, with everyone in the room, Hyde leaned in and kissed her. And do you even want to know the worse part? She kissed him back.

The moment their lips connected, Jackie knew she was done for. His soft lips guided hers into a rhythm, finally allowing their tongues to meet after what felt like so long. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and his grasp on her waist tightened.

These were the kisses Jackie longed for. How had she gone so long without them? The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing, savoring each other's taste. All time seemed to have stopped. Jackie couldn't even remember her surroundings. All she knew was that the last thing she wanted to do was to break away from Hyde. But she did.

She ran her fingers down his neck, and he loosened his grasp on her waist.

The commotion Jackie earlier had to push her way through had stopped. No one was saying a word; no one knew what to say. She felt their stares on the back of her head.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for the rest of the occupants of the room to hear. "That should _not_ have happened."

"No it shouldn't have!" Fez yelled, as he stomped out into the cool January night air.

She ran after him. He hadn't gotten far; he was on his way to the driveway.

"Fez wait!" she cried.

"No _you_ wait!" he snapped back at her. "Jackie, I get together with you thinking you're over Hyde!" His voice softened. "When so clearly, you're not." He took a deep breath and took a step closer to her. "I cannot be with you when I know you love him. Jackie, I am not angry. Perhaps because I knew all along this just couldn't last, no matter how much I wanted it to. You need to be with Hyde."

"Oh Fezzy!" Jackie exclaimed. She sprang at him and gave him a great hug. He really was an amazing person. He deserved someone who was right for him, someone who _wasn't_ Jackie. She tightened her hold around him. Tears came to her eyes thinking about how little time they had together. "Thank you. You said the words I couldn't find myself to say." She pulled out of the hug. "You are such a good friend, and that's what we need to stay."

"Yes," Fez said and pulled her in for one last hug. Jackie sighed in relief, until Fez unexpectedly pinched her ass.

"Fez!" she laughed.

"Ok, just because we are no longer together does not mean I will stop trying to pinch your ass. I mean, have you looked in a mirror?" Fez said. She playfully slapped his arm. The tension was gone from the two.

Fez then left to the front door to rejoin the party, while Jackie stayed behind. She needed a minute to clear her head, and figure out what to do.

"Hey," came a voice from the porch.

She turned around. There, leaning on the sliding door, was a Mr. Steven Hyde. His shades were back on. He looked ridiculous wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. "So he lets you kiss other guys, but you too still stay together? I guess he really is an amazing boyfriend."

"Steven,we broke up," she said in a small voice.

"Oh?" he asked.

She walked over to him and his stance changed. No longer leaning against the door as the cool guy, but as someone who truly cared about what she had to say.

"He said he couldn't be with someone who still has feelings for someone else. That someone else being you," she said. She looked up at his face, but his stupid shades were covering eyes. He portrayed no emotion.

"And what did you say to that?" Hyde asked.

"I said he was probably right," she said. A grin started to creep up on his face. Jackie reached up and slid his sunglasses of his face. His blue eyes were once again piercing through her like x-ray vision, but this time, in a good way.

He pulled close, and for the second time that night, their lips met with the same passion as before. As their lips parted their tongues rejoiced at the reunion. The kiss brought on feelings of such intensity, Jackie thought she would faint right there.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on hers and whispered on her lips. "I'm not gonna' fuck up this time. I swear." He said it with such regret in his voice.

"Good," she whispered back, "Because I really don't want you to."

With that, Hyde pulled her close, letting their lips meet again. She let her fingers tangle in his hair, and his thumbs traced circles on the small of her back.

This felt good. This felt right. This was the way it should be. Nothing but the two of them lost in their own fervent kisses.

Inside, the pair was being spied on by the rest of the gang. Fez smiled sadly at the duo. "I think I always knew this would happen," he said.

Donna rested her hand on his shoulder. "Fez," she said, "You'll find someone out there, don't you worry. A new decade is always supposed to be about new beginnings, right?" She raised her champagne glass. "To new beginnings!" she announced.

"Yes," he whispered. "To new beginnings,"


End file.
